the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nabian8735/Closer and Closer They Come ~A FanFic by nabian8735~
I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BUT IT WOULD BE TOTALLY SICK IF I DID!!! ~Nina's POV~ YES! ''I was going to be back at Anubis House, meaning I was going to be back with Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Mara, Alfie, Jerome, and Mick! I have to admit, I was most excited about Fabian and Amber, but I'd missed everyone else, too. I hopped off the train and stood there as it zipped by me. I stood there, grinning like a fool, as my phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I said, still grinning. "Turn around!" Amber's voice said. I whiped around and saw my best friend in the entire world. "AMBER!" I exclaimed excitedly. "NINA!" Amber squealed. She ran over from her luggage and wrapped me in a suffocating hug. I hugged her tighter. After about 30 seconds of hugging and squealing, we pulled apart and held each other at arms length. "What are you doing here?" I asked, laughing, still in disbelievement. "I decided to come get you!" she smiled. We laughed and hugged again. "Well, c'mon, we have a lot to talk about, and the taxi's waiting," Amber grinned. We linked elbows and pulled our luggage behind us, then putting it into the trunk. As soon as we were in the cab and driving away, Amber started to drill me with questions. "How was your holiday?" Amber asked. "Good, but I missed you guys too much!" I said. "I missed you, too," Amber sighed. "How was your summer?" I asked. "It was ''great! I stayed in Paris and it was simpley fabulous!" Amber remeniced. I smiled as she dazed off, probably thinking about shopping, her roof-top pent house, croissants, and the Eiffle Tower. As she daydreamed, I gazed out the window, watching the scenery creep by us as we drove to Anubis House. "Ok, enough chit-chat, let's get down to business!" Amber said, snapping like a rubber band back to reality. "Huh?" I asked, drawing my attention away from the car window. "What's the deal with you and Fabian?" Amber squealed. I smiled and bit my bottom lip, blushing and looking down."EEEP!" Amber squealed, grinning from ear to ear. "When's the wedding?" Amber teased. "Amber, I don't even know if we're...Official"...much less-" I said sheepishly until I cut myself off. The look on Amber's face nearly killed me. Why did I say we weren't official? That's worse then comiting suicide if the person your telling is Amber. "What?Fabian let you go all summer without knowing if the two of you were official? I'm going to kill him!" Amber said angrily, starting to get really hyped up. I couldn't even fathom what the driver thought of us. "No, no, Amber," I pleaded, trying to reason with her. "How could he do that?" Amber asked angrily. "Amber, I was the first one to leave the morning after prom, remember? I wrote you and Fabian notes because you weren't awake when I left?" I asked. I remembered the notes I'd left them... ~Flashback~ As I put all of my packed bags by the door, I placed Amber's note on her vanity desk. I grabbed my bags and headed downstairs. I put my things by the front door to be ready when the taxi got here. The clock in the living room struck four a.m. as I crept into Fabian's room and placed the note on his desk. I did something very unlike myself and leaned down over Fabian, kissing his cheek. A small tear trickeled down my face, the realization of the fact that I wouldn't see my Fabian for almost three months finally sinking in. I walked out of his room, slowly closing the door behind me. Trudy watched me come out of the room with her hands resting on her heart, letting out a sigh with a knowing smile on her face. I blushed and looked down a the floor. "Oh, it's ok sweetie, you'll be back in no time. Now, let's get you to your taxi," Trudy whispered as she put her arm around me. Victor came out of nowhere and brought my bags to the taxi. I gave Trudy a hug and got into the taxi. Trudy stood out in the early-morning rain, waving good bye as I drove away. I looked back until Trudy's figure disintigrated into the distance. ~Fabian's Note~ Fabian, Thank you for an amazing night. By the time you read this, I'll be on my way home for the summer. Even though it's less than three months, I know I'll miss you terribly, probably more than I'll miss Amber (Do NOT tell her that). I'll be thinking about you all summer, and I can't wait until this fall when I get to see you again. I'll see you at the beginning of next term. Love, Nina xoxo (A/N-Amber's note was quite similar. Basically, it said Nina had already left, she wished she could have waited until that afternoon like everyone else, she'd miss Amber but would call her a lot, etc.)~Reality~ "We're here!" The taxi driver chuckled. He found our conversation quite funny. "Thank you," we both said. He got out and helped Amber and I retrieve our things from the trunk. Amber placed some money in my hand and told me to pay for her. Oh no. She scurried away, just managing a hurried "thank you" to the driver. "Thank you," I smiled, handing the driver what we owed. I grabbed my things and hurried afte Amber. "Amber! No!" I called afte her. Too late, she was already half-way ahead of me and she was not going to stop. "Alfie!" Amber cried in joy. "Amber!" Alfie exclaimed. Alfie and Amber hugged as Alfie hopped out from his parents car. This was my perfect chance I flew past them with my things and into the house. I bumped into Mick and Mara in the hallway as I caught my breath. "Hey Nina!" Mara exclaimed. "Hey Mara, hey Mick," I panted. "What's wrong?" Mara asked."Amber...she's going to...long story short, I had to get here before her," I explained, breath fully regained. "Ah," Mara and Mick nodded. They got the message that Amber had a deviously plan that needed to be stopped. "Where's Fabian?" I asked. "In our room," Mick grinned slyly. A moment later, Amber burst in. "Where is he? I need to clear this up!" Amber said as she and Alfie came in. "What?" Mick and Mara asked. "Fabian never asked Nina out!" Amber said angrily. "What? I'm gonna kill him!" Mick said, sharing Amber's feelings on the situation. Great. "No!" I said. "Nina, are you telling me your ok with this?" Mick asked flatly. I opened my mouth to say something, but I then closed it abruptly. Mick raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms in a "Yup, that's what I thought," look. "Please, just...stay here for a minute!" I pleaded. Amber huffed. I gave her a pleading look. "Fine," she said flatly. I smiled gratefully and rushed down the hall to Fabian's room, knocking on the door three times. "Come in," Fabaian called. ---- Well, this is a FanFiction that I've done on FanFiction.com...hope you liked it! I'll post every day :) _________________________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 2: Because He's A Dimwit. ~Nina's POV~ I opened the door and looked in on Fabian hanging up shirts in his wardrobe''(A/N-wardrobe as in dresser, not collection of clothes...my friend read that when she stole my notebook and told me to specify). I decided to have some fun. I walked in and tapped his shoulder. "Hey Fabian," I said. That was all I could manage without screaming and jumping for joy. He whipped around. "Nina!" He wrapped me in a hug and spun me around. I giggled all the while as he tripped and we fell back on his bed with me on top of him. "Hi," I giggled. "Hey," He laughed back. We looked into each other's eyes, smiling. I really wanted to kiss him, but I didn't know if I should. Maybe he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend the night of Prom for a reason...but then...he leaned up to kiss me. Yes! "Fa-" Mick said as he walked into the room. His hand flew up to his mouth, but then he lowered in to show a sly smile mixed with an apologetic face. He backed out of the room and slowly closed the door. We both laughed. I looked in to his beautiful brown eyes with longing. I was about to get up when suddenly, it happened. He kissed me. I kissed him. We kissed. After about ten seconds, we separated. We stood up and dusted ourselves off. We were both very flustered. ---- ~Fabian's POV~ I just kissed Nina. I can't believe I just kissed Nina. The best part was, she didn't pull away. I had to ask her now, right at this moment. But how? How do you tell the one you love how you feel without looking like a complete idiot? I needed to go for it. "Nina, will you-" I started slowly, running my fingers through my hair, one of my nervous habits. At least I wasn't blushing. I paused. "Yea?" She asked hopefully, biting down on her bottom lip. She made me smile with her beautiful, radiant face. "Will you-" I started until a loud squeal outside the door rang throught the house like a siren's call. Amber. "Amber! Shut it!" Mick scolded. Damn those two. Did they always have to be so nosy? Nervous laughter filled the air around us. "Did he ask he yet?" Amber whispered from the hall. "No, cause he's a 'dim-wit who can't realize that they're both madly in love with each other!" Mick said, shouting the last bit. "I-I should probably go unpack..." Nina sighed, looking down. She was hiding something in her emotions, but I couldn't tell what. Sadness? Disappointment? Maybe, but I'm no good at that. I hoped it wasn't disappointment, I would hate to make her upset. Wait...what had Mick said? It just registered with me, he said...no...really? No...it wasn't...or maybe it was? But...why? Why me? I had to ask her, but I couldn't muster up the courage. The leaders of the motley crew were outside, and one wrong move, I'd regret it for the rest of my life. What was I talking about? It's six simple words! What was so hard about saying "Nina will you be my girlfriend?" Nothing. Why couldn't I translate my thoughts into words? "Kay," I sighed. Kay? That's really all I could come up with? Not "No, Nina, wait," then ask her? Why am I so stupid? ---- ~Nina's POV~ Way to go, Nina. You kiss him and walk away. Genius. I was scared about being mauled by Amber once I left the room, but I couldn't stay here. He obviously didn't like me as much as I liked him, otherwise he would have asked. I wasn't going to sa anything, because I didn't want to ruin or tight friendship. "I'll see you at supper," I said, just managing a smile. "Yea," he sighed. Why would he sigh? Oh, wait, maybe he regrets kissing me...probably, with my luck. I know that I felt something when I kissed him, but I guess the feeling wasn't mutual. I opened the door to a glaring Amber and Mick with Alfie looking disappointed in the background. Where was Mara when I needed her? She was supposed to be the one to tell them to lay off! As I walked over to the front door, I could feel Amber's sharp glare burning into the back of my head. I walked up the staircase with her keeping her burning gaze locked on the back of my head. She followed me into our room and slammed the door behind her with her foot, her arms crossed. "What is wrong with you?" She blurted out as I finally turned to look at her. "I don't know what you mean," I lied. "Mick said Fabian was abut to kiss you, you were lying on top of him, and when I came to listen, it was extremely quiet until Fabian started to ask you to be his girlfriend, then you changed the subject and pranced out," Amber scowled. This was all true. Damn it. "Amber, why do you care? It's my problem that I was stupid and didn't stay," I sighed. "I care because your my best friend and I want you to be happy, and I've been working hard to get you two together!" Amber whined. Wait...what? "I'm sorry. I know he kissed me and everything, but I think there's a reason he didn't ask me out walking home from prom; He didn't want to. "What? Are you kidding me? It's because the both of you are too shy!" Amber exclaimed. "Really?" I asked, hopeful and confused at the same time. "Really! And, I don't see why you can't ask him yourself," Amber argued. "Amber, it's like you said, I'm shy. At least, around him. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it," I sighed. The sad thing was, it was so true. "Fine, then I'll do it for you!" Amber declared. Oh no. Amber started to march out of the room and towards the stairs. I ran after her, but she ran faster. ________________________________________________________________________________ ''CHAPTER 3: Uh Oh...'' ~Fabian's POV~ I'm such an idiot. Why did I just let her leave? "You're such an idiot! Why did you just let her leave?" Mick scolded as Amber and Nina left. "I'm sorry," I mumbled as I sat down on my bed. "You seriously have to fix things. You keep this up, and she'll stop liking you, you muppet!" Mick scolded. "I'm not even sure she likes me more than a friend," I sighed. "WHAT?" Mick said, enraged. "What?" I asked timidly. "Dude, she's just as much in love with you as you are with her!" Mick said. Seriously? "Mick, how would you know?" I asked. Mick gave me a sly smile and started to count off the reasons on his fingers. "One, Amber the Matchmaker has told me a billion times about Nina's diary entries. Two, she looks at you the same way you look at her, all lovey dovey. Three, she went to prom with you. Four, she kissed you. Five, you're the first one she trusted. Six, Mara said that Nina told her and Amber that she really liked you. Seven, that time you asked Patricia who she would be going to prom with because you were to much or a chicken to ask Nina, when you left the room, Nina said "I can't believe I actually thought he liked me," and was all upset about it. Must I continue?" Mick asked. I shook my head no. Was all that stuff true? If it was, wow! I had to figure out a way to ask her. Suddenly, we heard Nina and Amber shouting as they flew down the stairs. "Amber! Stop! Don't! Stop!" Nina called desperately. "No! You two had your chance!" She called. This couldn't be good. Mick and I walked over to our door and opened it, poking our heads out into the hallway. Nina had caught Amber's left hand and was trying to tug her back towards the staircase. Amber's other arm was flailing around as she groped the air as if she was trying to get a grip on something to pull her away from Nina. Mick looked at me with a "I'm not sure if I want to break it up before they get hurt or keep watching this cause it's hysterical," look. I gave him a "We have to break this up," look. He sighed, knowing I was right. We ran out into the hallway. Mick grabbed hold of Amber, who was then using both of her hands to try and pull Nina with her. I grabbed Nina's torso as she was trying to dive at Amber to cover her mouth. Mick picked Amber up and placed her behind him, holding out his arms to shield Amber from Nina. "What is going on here?" Mick asked. "I need to ask Fabian something for Nina, and she won't let me!" Amber pouted. I really wanted to hear this, but that would make Nina upset, and I couldn't let that happen. I released Nina and she dove past Mick and covered Amber's mouth before she could say anything. "C'mon, let the girl talk," Mick grinned slyly. "Nope," Nina said. She pushed Amber up the stairs, her hand still over Amber's mouth. "Thank you," She whispered to me as she passed. I smiled. Jerome (who was the first to arrive) and Alfie emerged from the hallway. "What was that all about?" Jerome asked. Mick, whose hand lay on his forehead in disappointment, answered. "Fabian was stupid, Amber tried to fix things, Nina stopped her, and now both Nina and Fabian are still single," Mick scowled. "God, still? You know, this whole thing is getting really old. Will you just ask her out already?" Jerome said. I blushed and just walked back to my room. "Git," I heard Mick mutter as I left. I was a git. Why was this so hard? ---- ~Nina's POV~ Why was this so hard? Why could I not simply go back down there? If Amber and Mick were correct, Fabian really does like me as much as I like him, and I don't think that's something they'd lie about. Ugh, I hated this. ~After unpacking~ ~5 pm~ Everyone's arrived and unpacked, and I was on a mission. My mission- 1)Be friends with the newest addition to the House, Joy. 2) Even if Fabian didn't like me, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I was determined to keep it normal between us. 3) Make sure Amber doesn't ruin things if he ''does ''like me. I walked downstairs and knocked on Fabian's door. "Come in," he said. I walked in and saw him playing guitar. Mick was sitting on his bed and as soon as he saw me, he threw his soccer ball ''(A/N-I '' ''know they call it a football in England, but this is Nina, and she calls it a soccer ball.) '''''at Fabian's forehead. "Dude! What's your problem?" Fabian asked, rubbing his forehead. Mick just smiled and slipped out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. Sneaky. "Are you ok?" I asked, worried. "Yea," Fabian sighed. I sat down next to him and put my three middle fingers on the spot where he got hit. He winced a little. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yea," he sighed again. I didn't believe him. I leaned over and kissed the spot. Fabian's cheeks got really red. So did mine. Why did I do that? What happened to my plan? "Yes!" we heard Mick whisper in victory from the hallway. Smooth. I had to keep the ball rolling, though. "What was that that you were playing when I came in?" I asked. "Oh, um, nothing," Fabian said. "It sounded pretty cool," I smiled. He smiled back. "Nina, I've been meaning to ask…" He started. Yes! This was it! "Supper!" Trudy called from the kitchen. Oh my freaking god. Are you kidding me? "No!" Mick screamed from outside. "Ask away," I said, not willing to give up that easily. He smiled. "I've been meaning to ask, will you-" he started until he was cut off. "Nina! Fabian! Supper!" Trudy called. Why was everyone there so quickly? Why did this always happen to us? Trudy poked her head in. "Come on, you two," she smiled. Fabian and I simultaneously let out a sigh and got up, walked into the dining room, and took our usual seats. As we ate and caught up, I could feel three pairs of eyes staring at Fabian and I; Amber, Mick, and Joy. As soon as I finished, I wanted to bolt out of the room with Fabian. Right as I took my last bite, my hopes were crushed. "Nina, Fabian, your on clean up tonight," Trudy smiled. Great. Everyone gradually left the table, and Fabian and I started to clear it. At the same time, we both reached for the same spoon. When our hands touched, both flew back. We were now washing the dishes, and an awkward silence filled the air, until, finally, it happened. "Nina, I need to ask you something," Fabian said out of nowhere, putting the plate he was scrubbing down. "Yea?" I asked hopefully. "Nina…will you…will you be my girlfriend?" He asked timidly, our eyes locked. "Yes," I smiled. Oh my god. It happened. We looked at each other, smiling, then laughed. One thing bothered me though~ Amber and Mick. If they were all over us then, I couldn't even imagine how they'd be now. I guess something showed I was bothered in my expression, because Fabian asked me what was wrong. "Amber and Mick," I said. I told him my theory, and he agreed Category:Blog posts